Time Warp: Past, Present, Future
by Kumori Shadow Kage
Summary: Another has arrived over Earth and is after them. Now a chase through time and space is on, can the Z fighters protect the present and the future? Plz R&R! *Complete*
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ it belongs to the creators.  I own the characters that I create, if not already created.  No one can copy anything I create without permission.  For permission e-mail me at: zombat14@hotmail.com, call the subject DBZ Safe.

Time Warp: Past, Present, Future

Prologue

                It's been ten years since Majin Buu was defeated and banished to the infinite world of losers.  Since then Earth has been at peace, with the exception to everyday problems.  Other than that there have been no threats to destroy the world.  Gohan married Videl and they had a daughter named Pan.  Gohan is now a scholar just like his mother wanted him to be.  Bulma and Vegeta had a daughter named Bra.  Trunks and Goten are now going to Orange Star High School.  They have their problems cut out for them with sports.  Especially at Martial Arts matches and minor tournaments, no one can beat them.  At Martial Arts Tournaments they have only been allowed to come every three years.  So they have only been able to compete in tournaments with minor prize money tournaments.  But every time Trunks wins.  Because of the gravity room Vegeta and Trunks train in.  Though now Goten has one at his home, which goes up to a 1000x Earth's gravity, starting at 100x Earths gravity.  Goten trains in it during the summer and on the weekends.  He received upgrade programs every Christmas and birthday from Bulma.  He has a much better gravity room than Trunks and Vegeta.  Goku also trains in there and Chichi is well Chichi.  Ox-King stops by now and then visiting them.  They also stop by Gohan's now and then as well.  But a dangerous new enemy lurks in space near Earth, a danger that threatens Goku's very existents.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Wish

­Deep in space a new menace is on his way to Earth. He knows he is no match for the Z Warriors in the present time line. So he intends to use the Dragon Balls to receive the ability to go into the past and make sure the Z Warriors never meet. "Sir, we are approaching the planet called Earth. Awaiting your commands sir." "Take us to the planet, so that our mission may begin." The cool white skin of Changeling was unmistakable. As Froolo cousin to Frieza and Coola stood with his father King Kolda. "Excellent my son, soon we will be able to revive your cousins and uncle. All we need are the dragon balls." Take us down Captain!" As they descended into the atmosphere of earth they landed somewhere remote. The Z Warriors would more or likely be on their way here now. So they began their search for the dragon balls in two hours alone they were able to find three of the dragon balls. They talked to some locals (a.k.a. threatened them) and found out they were hiding two dragon balls. They destroyed the village and took the dragon balls. They found one more on their way back to the ship. All they needed was the four-star dragon ball, which meant they would have to go up against the Z Warriors. They found there way to the Son residents (where Goku lives) and were confronted by Goku and Goten. "What do you want here?" "All we want is the dragon ball you have." "My dragon ball, what do you want it for?" "So that we may wish back my mother who was killed on a vacation." "Well if that's it, then I don't see the harm." "Then may we have it?" "Here now go! I don't want to see you again." They took off with the dragon ball and called forth the Eternal Dragon! "Who dares disturb my slumber? I will grant two wishes and two wishes only, now what are they?" "Eternal Dragon we wish for the ability to travel through time in any direction." "Uuuhhh, your wish has been granted. Now what is your second wish?" "I wish that..." "I knew you were up to no good. Eternal Dragon I wish that... Uuuhhh!" "Uh, um, I wish they could tail us through time, no wait!" "Your wish has been granted! Uuuhhh!" Then the Eternal Dragon disappeared and the seven dragon balls were scattered through out the planet. Then Froolo and King Kolda disappeared into the past. Goku went to Bulma's to see Vegeta and get some information. When they arrived Vegeta was waiting for them. "I know why your here. Their names are Froolo and King Kolda. They are relatives of Frieza and his family. I take they used the dragon balls to go back in time." "Yeah, how did you know?" "What better way to remove someone from history than to kill them in the past. You can tail them right?" "Yeah, they've gone back to when I first entered the World Martial Arts Tournament." "Then lets get them!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Goku's Past

~~~Tournament~~~

When Goku, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks arrived they had heard that this year they were being nice and allowing the first 32 winners of the qualifying rounds to enter. Goku walked up to the registration desk and was asked his name. "Uh, Kakorot." "I see your using your real name, finally." "Hey I can't use my earth name or it'll be confusing." "Fine, Vegeta." "Okay, next please." "Goten." "Trunks." "Thank you they will be all, next." So they waited a day checking out the competition then went to get something to eat, at the restaurant, next to the tournament building. They were real hungry and ate plate after plate after plate of food. When they finished they left and went to get some sleep. The next day they were at the qualifying rounds matches. Goten was first against a man called Stink Bomb. Goten quickly took care of him, the same for Trunks, Kakorot, and Vegeta. While Kakorot's younger self did pretty well, same with Yamacha, Krillin, Jackie Chun, and all the other fighters. When the 1st Quarter Finals came around Goten was first against Furrama. Goten quickly won the battle then it was Trunks, Kakorot's, and Vegeta's, which they did the same. When the 2nd Quarter finals came around the line-up was: Kakorot vs. Vegeta, Goten vs. Jewel, Trunks vs. Yamacha, Krillin vs. Jackie Chun, and Goku vs. Nahm, Juko vs. Draken, Zacho vs. Zecho, and Janeto vs. Janeta. "Okay ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Quarter finals where the fights really get interesting. First up we have Goten vs. Jewel, ready fight." "Just so you know little boy, you don't stand a chance against me." "We'll see about that, Jewel." Then Jewel lunged forward and hit Goten, square in the face. Goten only turning his head slightly then kicking her in the gut. She went flying out of the ring gasping for air. "I've never seen this happen before. Goten just kicked Jewel in the gut and she went flying. Our next match up will be Trunks vs. Yamacha, ready fight!" "Hey kid, give up now and you won't have to feel the pain of my Wolfang Fist!" "Bring it on; you don't stand a chance against me." "You little brat! Wolfang Fist!" Trunks just tripped him making him fall outside of the ring. "Told ya, you didn't stand a chance. Oh and announcer just call the next match or else." "Yes sir, our next match is between Krillin and Jackie Chun, ready fight!" This all happens the way it does on the episode they showed on Cartoon Network. "Jackie Chun is the winner; our next match is between Goku and Namh, ready fight." This all happens the way it does on the episode they showed on Cartoon Network. "Goku wins the match! Our next match is between Kakorot and Vegeta, ready fight!" "Kakorot I've been waiting for this along time." "Then bring it on Vegeta." Then Vegeta attacked Kakorot with his Gatling Blast. Kakorot just dodged them. "Nice Vegeta, but you'll have to do better than that." "Then use the Kamaya wave then!" "Um, excuse me; we didn't see what happened would you mind showing us in slow motion?" "Yes, I mind you idiot!" "Uh, okay. Just one more question, do you really know the Kamaya wave technique?" "Yeah I do why?" "Well everyone here only knows of one person who knows that move and that's the great martial arts Master Roshi. So could you show us?" "Sure, but I recommend you move the crowd back a few feet away from the wall." "Um okay. Ladies and Gentlemen would you please move at least five feet way from the wall for safety precautions. Thank you." "Okay here goes. Kame, hame, hame, hame, hame, hame, ha!" Then a giant blast went straight for Vegeta so fast he didn't have time to dodge it. So it hit him head on and blasted him clear out of the ring. He was almost disqualified, but he caught his balance in mid air and blasted several blasts at Kakorot. All hitting where he was, but when the smoke cleared away he stood with only a few scratches on him. "Nice Vegeta, but not enough. How you say we take this match to the next level, huh?" "Fine with me Kakorot! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyin then flew straight at Kakorot. Kakorot had done the same thing. The energy in the ring was enormous. Vegeta had the upper hand in being stronger than Kakorot. Kakorot knew he would lose the fight if he didn't power up again, so he did. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Now who has the upper hand Vegeta?" "Humph, fool did you forget I too can transform to level two as well. Aaahhh!" Vegeta had powered up so much than he had the strength of a level three Super Saiyin at level two! Then Vegeta continued his assault on Kakorot nearly disqualifying him several times. "Looks like I'll have to take this to level three! Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kakorot powered up so fast that Vegeta was startled and Kakorot was still powering up! He powered up so much he passed over into the forth level of Super Saiyin! Kakorot was now truly the strongest being in the universe! "Kame, hame, hame, hame, hame, ha!!!" The blast was so immense that it hit Vegeta straight through the arena floor down several hundred feet. "Start counting now!" "Uh, okay. Um one... two... three... four... five... six... seven... eight... nine... ten! The winner is Kakorot! Um one question where's Vegeta?" "He's just getting up now. Here he comes." When Vegeta got a clear look at Kakorot he was shocked beyond belief! Kakorot had gone to a fourth level of Super Saiyin! Then Vegeta noticed his tail had grown back and it was nearly moonrise! "Hey you announcer is there a full moon tonight?" "Uh yeah why?" "Because I wanted to know!" "Um okay, but Kakorot won the match though." "I know that you idiot!" "I recommend you get several construction teams out here." "Um there already here. Go to work boys fill in the hole. Ladies and Gentlemen the next few matches have been delayed for three hours. Until then we recommend you make use of the stores, recreation areas, and the restaurants." So the construction workers started pouring truck after truck of concrete. "Uh, man I'm famished lets go get something to eat, Vegeta!" "Fine lets go!" "Wow he's strong! A lot stronger than me, that's for sure!" "You said it kid. Um excuse me, but how did you get so strong?" "Who, me?" "Yes sir." "I've been training nearly my whole life and its natural to me and my son. Also to him and his son." "Who might your son be?" "His names Goten, why?" "No reason, just wondering." With that Kakorot walked off to go get something to eat. 

~~~Time Dimension~~~

                "So they've followed us back, have they? Well then we'll have to make our move soon. Prepare for the attack on Goku, the one with the tail." 'We'll destroy that little monkey if we have to go to the future to do it!' They set off through time to find a vulnerable spot in time and kill the boy. So they could destroy Goku and bring back Frieza and his family. They could be immortal and rule the universe. All they had to do was get a hold of the dragon balls again and wish for immortality. "Zorban. Dadorio. Get in here now!" "Yes, Master Froola." "I want you to go to a place called Muscle Tower and destroy the boy." "Dadorio, if he fails I want you to go to the hidden pirates cave and eliminate the boy." "Yes Master Froola, but what about the others?" "Let them go for now. We'll deal with them in the future. You'll leave in one week, so I suggest you start planning for all possible outcomes and anomalies."

~~~Tournament~~~

                Goku was hanging out with his friends at the restaurant when Kakorot, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten walked in. Goku was a friendly kid and decided to invite them to join them. "Hey Mr. Kakorot would you guys like to join us?" "Sure why not. Goten come on. How about you Vegeta and Trunks?" "Humph, no I prepare to eat where I want to and with only my family, when possible." "Gees what a grouch. I don't like him anyway. So like why did you decide to join the tournament?" "If I tell you, you must swear on your very life you'll never tell a soul, especially you Goku. Do you promise?" "Yeah we do. So tell us already." "Okay I'm not actually from this time. I'm from the future." "Yeah right, like you expect me to believe that." "I know you've heard of the Dragon Balls and the Eternal Dragon. In my time the dragon can grant two wishes instead of one. But it will be after a great crisis that this will happen. The name everyone calls me by, except for Vegeta in that time is Goku. I'm this little boy from the future." "What no way, that explains a lot. But what did you wish for?" "I wished that Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and I could tail beings who've come to this time to kill Goku. So I may never exist in the future. Before I even met Vegeta I had an encounter with a man named Raditz, my brother. He told me of my origin and that when the moon is full and if I have a tail I will transform into a giant ape. I've from the planet called Vegeta, destroyed by the evil being known as Frieza, who I later on defeat. I return home after a few years to my family my son Gohan and my wife, who I'll remain nameless. But, I'm getting ahead of myself. Does anyone have any questions?" "Yeah, if your Goku from the future then why do you go by the name Kakorot?" "Simple, because its my saiyin name. The race that lived on Vegeta before it was destroyed was called saiyin's. An ancient legend said that those who are of royal bloodline could achieve the ultimate goal. The power of a Super Saiyin." "If that's true then you're of royal blood line, right?" "Wrong, the legend was off, any saiyin or any being with a trace of saiyin blood can become a Super Saiyin. Vegeta and Trunks though are of the royal bloodline. Vegeta's father was King Vegeta and Vegeta, is Prince. Frieza killed his father and my own, plus just about the entire saiyin race. Though since Vegeta's father is dead, I don't know if that makes him King or not. Anyway Trunks is Vegeta's son. His wife I'll also remain nameless. Any way, when I met Raditz he wanted me to kill a hundred people. Other wise he wouldn't let my son go. I had help from an enemy who also had a run in with him. We called a truce and went and battled him. A saiyin's weak spot, except for Vegeta, is the tail. Grab it and squeeze has hard as you can to make them powerless. Vegeta evolved out of that weakness some how. I had my tail removed though, so no one could use it against me. But with my forth transformation today my tail grew back and now looking at the full moon is a big risk. When the assault was over I was killed. One year later I was revived to the living." So Kakorot explained his origin and answered their questions. When he finished they ate their food. Kakorot ate the most out of them, Goten was second and Goku was the third done. Kakorot paid the bill and joined up with Vegeta and Trunks. They went to the arena and waited. "Ladies and Gentlemen our next match is between Juko and Draken ready fight." So Juko and Draken fought so hard that Juko was about to collapse when Draken tripped on his on shoelaces, (which had come undone during the battle) and fell out side the ring. "The winner is Juko by ring out. I can't believe Draken just tripped on his own shoelaces and fell outside the ring. What a battle and our next match are between Janeto and Janeta, ready fight." Janeto and Janeta fought hard knowing each other's moves to the mark. It was until one of them collapsed from an asthma attack did the match end. "This match has been deemed by the judges that Janeta wins, due to health problems." Janeto was taken out of the arena and given his medicine. "Now ladies and Gentlemen the next match is between Zecho and Zacho, ready fight." Zecho and Zacho also knew each other's moves to the mark. They fought until Zecho slipped on the floor and fell out of the ring. "The winner is Zacho by ring out." When the 3rd Quarter Finals came around the match ups were: Trunks vs. Janeta, Goku vs. Zacho, Kakorot vs. Goten, and Jackie Chun vs. Juko. "Our next match is between Trunks and Janeta." "Are you kidding? You didn't watch him fight in the Qualifying rounds! He clobbered everyone in his way! I forfeit the match to him!" "Uh, okay and the winner of this match by forfeit, is Trunks. Our next match is between Kakorot and Goten, ready fight." "Don't take this the wrong way Goten, but I'm going to win." "Oh, don't worry dad. I won't take it the wrong way, because I have a little secret, that I'm going to share with you." "In that case lets take this straight to the next level." "Fine by me dad." Then they both transformed into Super Saiyin's. Goten was stronger than his dad realized, much stronger. Kakorot lunged forward and caught Goten by surprise. Goten got kicked in the gut sending him flying. Then he disappeared, Kakorot couldn't sense him anywhere. Then Goten reappeared right behind his dad and gave him a swift kick to the back of the head. "Aaahhh! What happened, where did he go?" "You who up here." Kakorot looked up just in time to receive another swift kick to the head. "I told you I had a surprise for you, dad." "What are you talking about?" "I'll show you dad." Then he disappeared and reappeared right in front of him. "Instant Transmission." Then Kakorot's eyes widened with surprise, that his son knew the Instant Transmission technique. "Nice surprise Goten but it won't be enough. Ha!" Kakorot sent an energy blast right at Goten with enough force to send Vegeta flying and enough power to fry him where he stood. But Goten merely deflected it with the back of his hand. Sending it flying into the sky. "What! How did you do that?" "Remember the gravity machine back home dad? Well it can go up to 1000x Earth's gravity, starting at 100x Earth's gravity. I've been training under 900x Earth's gravity, from 100x as a minimum. So you could say I've been training under 900x Earth's gravity. I'm stronger than Vegeta, dad, much stronger than him and not as easily defeated. Mom lets me train as much as I want, as long as I keep good grades in school. So you could also say, that I might be stronger than you dad. Ha!" Goten then blasted a huge energy blast straight at Kakorot. So strong not even his brother Gohan could deflect it. Then Kakorot started jumping and dodging it. Vegeta did the same, because the blast split into a bunch of smaller ones all with a big wallop. Unknowing that they were doing the fusion dance, they merged into one being. He is known as Gogeta, with the powers of Vegeta and Kakorot, along with the minds of Kakorot and Vegeta. "Um who are you?" "I am the fusion of Kakorot and Vegeta. Two beings merged into one being. My name is Gogeta, you can't disqualify me because, I am still Kakorot. Only with a little added power and smarts." "He's right ladies and gentlemen and the judges agree. But how long does this last?" "It will last for half an hour, then I will be Vegeta and Kakorot again. Until then let's continue the fight. Kame, hame, hame, hame, hame, ha!" Gogeta sent the blast right at Goten who had a little trouble blocking it. "Fine then I'm taking this to the max! Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Goten let loose so much raw power, that he transformed into a level 3 Super Saiyin! He completely skipped a level of Super Saiyin. "Kame, hame, hame, hame, hame, hame, hame, haaaaaaaaaaa!" The blast was only the diversion of his real plan. Hit him where it hurts most, his tail! He used the Instant Transmission technique and appeared right behind grabbing his tail with so much force and power, it made him cry out with so much pain he went to level 4. But he was still unable to fight back. Goten just dropped him outside the ring. Then the match was over and Goten won against his dad. "Goten wins the match! Amazing the son out did the father! Um Gogeta are you going to be okay?" "I'll be fine, now get out of my way. How did you do that, boy?" "Looks like Vegeta's personality took over. Like I'd tell you Gogeta. I know you can here everything that my dad can hear when you're merged." "Technically I am your father, boy! Now tell me how you did that, boy!" Then Goten walked over to him and flat out punched him in the gut. Knocking the wind out of him. Goten picked him up and carried him out of the ring. "You can call the next match now." "Um, okay thanks. Ladies and Gentlemen our next match is between Jackie Chun and Juko, ready fight." Jackie Chun started out by kicking him in the kneecap. Juko started hoping around, because he was so weak. He wins by luck and by wearing his opponents down. But Jackie Chun was just too strong for him to handle. "I forfeit the match!" Then Juko left the ring, leaving the announcer and Jackie Chun just standing there. "Well in all my days I've never seen someone give up after just one kick." "You're telling me, sheesh. The winner of this match by forfeit is Jackie Chun. Our next match is between Goku and Zacho, ready fight." Goku started the match with a high jump kick right into Zacho's gut, making him faint right away. "One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten. The winner is Goku, someone move him off the ring floor. Now we'll be right back with the semi-final match ups. It will take about an hour so please feel free to use the utilities and snack bars." Goku walked off the ring floor dragging Zacho behind him, then went to go see Goten. "Hi Goten, how you doing?" "Huh, oh hi Goku. I'm fine, just hungry and tired. I've used up a lot of energy in the fight against my dad. I still can't figure out how to get out of this level. I can't return to my normal self. I still got to wait twenty minutes before Gogeta splits into two again. So how about we go get something to eat, huh?" "Sure why not, I'm kind of hungry too. What do you want?" "How about pizza, sound good Goku?" "Yeah lets go!" So they left to go get the pizzas and bring them back and wait for Gogeta to become Kakorot and Vegeta again.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Gohan's Discovery

~~~Future/ Present~~~

 Gohan was busy with his usual housework. Cleaning the garage out again, when it he just fell over in agonizing pain. "Aaaahhhh! Videl help, come quick! Aaaaahhhhh!" "What is it Gohan?" "I don't know, but we need to get to my mothers house fast." "Chichi's, but why Gohan?" "I don't know, but I got to see my dad. I think this also has something to do with him and Goten." "Okay Gohan lets go. Pan, come quick I need your help!" "What is it mom?" "Its your father, something's wrong with him. I need your help on getting him to the car. We're going to go see Grandma Chichi, okay?" "Grandma Chichi's; yeah lets go. I'll get the keys and a blanket. Is dad going to be okay?" They got Gohan into the car and took off towards the son residents. When they arrived Chichi came running out of the house. She helped Videl carry Gohan into the house. Chichi called the doctor who came over right away. He arrived in one hour and diagnosed Gohan with Advanced Heart Virus. (You know the one Goku Kakorot was supposed to of died from. Well advance it a little bit make, the virus slow acting and there you go.) It was a slow acting form of the virus though. The doctor diagnosed Gohan with about ten years of life left, if the virus didn't mutate or get worse. If it got better and went dormant he guessed he had at least fifteen years left. "Chichi do you know where Goten and Goku are?" "No, they said they were going to go camping to make up for lost time. Why?" "Gohan thinks this could also happen to them." "I don't know about Goku, but Goten could if it's contagious." "Why wouldn't it happen to Goku?" "Because he had it before it became advanced. A boy from the future came and gave Goku the medicine for the virus and Goku lived. He was in so much pain though, it was sad and terrifying." "You wouldn't happen to have any of the medicine left would you?" "Yeah, but only a little bit." "Okay, what if the doctors wrong and Gohan caught it as well. All we'd have to do is get it replicated and give some to him and see if it works. We could also have an advanced version of it made by using a little bit of his saiyin DNA. It seems to get worse with those who have a saiyin blood line." "Yeah okay lets do it! I'll call Bulma and have her come over and see if she can make some." While they were waiting for Bulma, Gohan had slipped into a coma. So she did and Bulma was over within the hour. She easily made replicas of it, but the advanced form was even trickier, she had a bit of Vegeta's DNA from times he hurt himself seriously. She made an advanced form of the medicine, but at the same time made a third type. She gave the first one to Gohan and after a week he still was doing any better. So she gave him the third type she made and he quieted down for a while, but it still didn't work completely. So she finally tried the advanced form of the medicine and he finally calmed down and the pain went away. After two months of waiting Gohan finally woke up. He was still weak, but was able to speak. "Videl? Mom? Doctor? Hello is any body here?" He got up out of bed and found his cane he sometimes used when he felt weak. He walked downstairs and found them eating dinner. "Hey dad! Your awake, your finally awake! Look mom dads awake." "Gohan are you feeling all right?" "Yeah, just a little weak and very hungry. Hi mom, how are you? By the way do you know where Goten and dad are?" "Gohan Goten and your dad have been missing for about two and a half months now." "Strange dad's been known to take off and disappear for a couple of years at a time, but not with anybody. I think I know someone who can help." "Really who?" "The person who trained dad in the after life, King Kai! I'll go see him on the Grand Kai's planet and see if he can give me the coordinates for the Nameks home now." "But how, don't you have to be dead to go there?" "No the Grand Kai can live there alive then I should be able to go there as well." "Okay but be careful." "I will seeya." Instead of going straight to the check in station, Gohan stopped by Dende's. "Dende you here? Hello." "Hi Gohan, how are you?" "Okay, but I'm in a hurry. Can you tell me the password for the Namekian Dragon Balls?" "Sure, um lets see now..." "Mr. Popo is Piccolo here?" "Yes he's rebuilding the door to the time chamber." "Thanks." "Oh, yeah now I remember its, Puroonga arise now!" "Thanks, tell Piccolo I said hi. Oh and tell him to watch over my moms home. Also tell him the Heart Virus is advanced now." "Okay bye. Piccolo, come here now, please." "Yeah, Dende." "Listen Gohan was just here. He asked if you would watch his mother's home. Some Heart Virus is advanced now." "The Heart Virus advanced! The Heart Virus is what Goku came down with first. If it's advanced now then it's even more deadly than before. I'll watch his mom's home." Meanwhile Gohan had just arrived at the check in station. "Who are you?" "My name's Gohan, son of Goku. I need to ask a favor of you King Yahma." "What is it?" "I want permission to go to the Grand Kai's planet. So I can speak with King Kai. Its urgent that I do." "All right just hold on. Ah, right you're the boy who defeated Cell for good. You have my permission." "Thank you King Yahma." Then Gohan used Instant Transmission and was on the Grand Kai's planet. He saw all types of beings from around the universe. "Um excuse me, can you tell me where I can find King Kai?" "King Kai?" "Yes." "Talk to the big guy over there he's human, idiot human." "Um excuse me, can you tell me where I can find King Kai?" "Goku is that you? It's me Olibu." "Oh, so your Olibu. I'm Gohan his son." "Ah so your Gohan, follow me and I'll take you to King Kai." "Uh, okay thanks." (Olibu is the big blonde haired dude on the Grand Kai's planet that lost to Pikkon. I don't remember his name so I'm calling him Olibu. If you know his name e-mail me.) So Gohan followed him until they came to King Kai's home. Olibu knocked on the door and King Kai answered. "Olibu what can I do for you?" "Nothing King Kai, I was just showing this young man where you were." "Oh, okay. Now who are you and what can do for you?" "Oh, my name's Gohan, King Kai. I'm Goku's son." "Oh yes, now I remember, my you've grown up a lot. Now what can do for you?" "I need to know where the Nameks home is now. Can you tell me where it is, King Kai?" "Of course I can Gohan, but what's in it for me?" "I'll use the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish you back to life and your planet back to where it was before, with all the debris gone, okay." "Oh yes, yes that is an excellent idea Gohan. You have yourself a deal. Now lets see now... ah here we are, its that way Gohan. What are you going to use the third wish for anyway?" "I need to find out where Goten and dad are. They've been missing for about almost three months now." "Why didn't you say so? I was monitoring Earth when an evil force appeared on the planet. From what I can tell they used the Dragon Balls to go back in time, so they could kill your father as a boy. Goku used the second wish to be able to tail them and prevent any harm from being done to him. Goten, Trunks and Vegeta went with him to help out. I'd use the Dragon Balls to be able to go back as well. Now get going I want to go back home." So Gohan left and an instant later arrived on the Nameks new home. "Who are you?" "My name is Gohan; I'm a friend of Dende's. I'm from Earth." "Follow me I'll take you to the eldest namek." When they arrived at the eldest namek's home he had all seven-dragon balls there. "Come in Frightolo, what can I do for you?" "Dende's friend is here to see you." "Hi I need your help." "Gohan what can I do for you?" "I need to use the Dragon Balls." "Why not use Earth's Dragon Balls?" "Because an evil force like Frieza's used them to go back in time and try to kill my dad. My dad used the second wish on them to tail them. I need to help him. On Earth a virus that was eradicated is back and its advanced. I think it has something to do with the past. So may I please use the Dragon Balls?" "Of course after what you did for us. I can sense that your heart is pure. Here lets take them out to the clearing." "Do you know the password?" "Yeah, Dende told me the password. Puroonga arise now!" With that Puroonga the Namekian Dragon appeared over the Namekian Dragon Balls. "Who disturbs my slumber? I will grant three wishes and only three wishes. What is your first wish?" "He only responds to Namek. Tell him I want King Kai brought back to this living realm." "Tekano micollo la dita tikola soera!" "I wish for the one called King Kai to be brought back to life! "Uuuhhh, your wish has been granted. What is your second wish?" "Tell him I want King Kai's planet restored with no debris around it, in the same area it was destroyed." "Telemolo naketo kikolo icolo menolo senolo maiko!" "I wish for King Kai's planet to be restored with no debris around it; in the same area it was destroyed!" "Uuuhhh, your wish has been granted what is your final wish?" "Tell him I wish that Gohan would be able to trail the beings that went back in time using Earth's Dragon Balls." "That's a mouthful I I'll try and shorten it out, but it keeping the same meaning. Lolitero frolo gola sret Gohan olsaolo makilo jakquentolo makolota!" "I wish that Gohan tail those who used Earth's Dragon Balls to go through time!" "Uuuhhh, your wish has been granted. You have used all your wishes. I will return to my slumber until summoned again. Aaaarrrrggghhhh!" "Thanks Eldest Namek, bye." "Bye Gohan." With that Gohan used the Instant Transmission technique to King Kai's planet. When Gohan arrived on King Kai's planet, he had a little trouble standing on King Kai's planet. He teleported back to his home and prepared for the journey through time.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Battle of the Wills

~~~Tournament~~~

When Goten and Goku returned Gogeta was Vegeta and Kakorot again. "Hey dad wake up, wake up dad. Dinner's ready dad, its pizza." Then Kakorot woke up and started looking for the pizza. "Hey, Goten what happened during the match?" "Simple you fool, your son accidentally made it to where we merged into Gogeta! Now where's the food?" "Trunks, has your food, Vegeta. He's over there, eating some egg rolls." With that Vegeta walked over and started eating some egg rolls. While Goku, Kakorot and Goten ate some pizza. When they finished eating, they were ready for the Semi-Finals. "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Semi-Finals. The next match is between Goku and Jackie Chun, ready fight. This happens the same way it did during the episodes where Goku fought Jackie Chun, on Cartoon Network. "The winner is Jackie Chun! Our next match is between Goten and Trunks, ready fight. "Trunks you know I'm stronger than you are, so what are you going to do? Grab my tail, oh you can't, I don't have one." "Ha, ha, ha, very funny Goten. So guess what I'm going to do to you." "What?" "Blast you! Ha!" Goten merely waved it away with his hands. Since Goten hadn't been able to come out of level 3. Since he did a little bit of training he became a lot stronger than he was before. He also did some focusing techniques to hone his hidden powers. "Fine then if that's the way you want it, I'll give you something you won't ever forget. Kame, hame, hame, hame, hame, hame, hame, haaaaaaaaaaa!!!" The blast was so powerful it nearly sent Trunks to the next dimension. Luckily though he got out of the way. The blast hit a mountain and the mountain became ruble. They fought violently and hard against each other. They threatened to destroy the arena. They fought for what seemed like hours. With the huge energy discharge coming from them the sky was totally black. "Here's a surprise for you Goten." Then Trunks transformed to level 3 as well. Goten was now really angry with him. He fought Trunks before, but he'd always lost against him. But now this time would be different, he would win. With all his power he could defeat Trunks! Goten's face was clearly changing. Goten's tail had finally grown back and Goten had looked at the moon. Someone used the Dragon Balls to wish for two moons. Goten was changing into the Oozaru, but with control of himself. "I told you I would win Trunks! Now feel my wraith! Aaaahhhh!" "Oh man, what happened to him? Oh man, oh man, oh man, what do I do dad?" Trunks, was dodging blasts from Goten. Goten swung his fist onto him and hit him into the ground. "Goten wins the match by ring out! Can we get him out of their and some dirt and boards?" Trunks was dragged out by Vegeta and construction crews filled the hole in and put boards over it. "Our next match is between Jackie Chun and Goten, ready fight!" "Man have I got it bad, I really want to win, but I also want to live as well." "Surrender and I'll let you go unharmed. Otherwise feel my wraith! Aaaaahhhhh!" "I won't surrender to you." "Fine, feel my wraith! Aaaahhhh!" Goten sent a huge blast right beside Jackie Chun. The resulting shockwave sent Jackie Chun flying out of the ring! "The winner of the World Martial Arts Tournament is Goten! Aaaahhhh, he's out of control!" "Ka-me, ha-me, ha- me, ha-me, ha-me, haaaaaaaaaaa!" "Kakorot sent a blast so powerful it totally obliterated the moon. Causing Goten to return to normal and faint. Kakorot quickly went and got him, along with the prize money. But gave the money to Jackie Chun, for his troubles.

~~~Time Dimension~~~

                "Zorban. Dadorio. We have a change of plans we attack now! I'll meet you in the distant future, now go." So Froola left Dadorio and Zorban behind to attack Goku now, while he sped towards the future. "Lets go get them so we can leave this dreadful place." So they went through the portal and attacked Goku. ~~~Tournament~~~ "Ah monsters!" "Goku run for your life. You're in serious in danger here, now run! Who are you an what do you want with him!" "Oh, please we know who you are, now your going to die." "I don't think so Idiot! Aaaaahhhhh! Your going down now you freak!" Gohan had appeared out of nowhere with the Z Sword and sliced Dadorio in half with it. "So, who's next in line? Is it you Zorban?" He then thrust his sword up and down, side to side, and diagonally both ways. Gohan had defeated Zorban and Dadorio single handedly beat them. "Gohan what are you doing here?" "No time to explain listen we have to go after Froola. He's gone into the future!" "Then let him go." "You don't understand I have to get the vial he has. Or I'll die in about fifteen years." "What! How Gohan?" "The Heart Virus in advanced stages. I have it Bulma made a temporary cure, but it only lasts two years. If we don't get the vial and destroy Froola, our time is lost. Earth will have an infected planet and half the population will die out. The rest will die out sooner or later. Froola will have conquered our planet. If we don't destroy Froola all will be lost." "Okay, did you bring the Senzu beans?" "Yeah three bags full of them." "Good go give one to Goten he's worn out. He's had some major transformations." "Transformations?" "He transformed into the Oozaru, because his tail grew back. He also went to level 3 super Saiyin without fusing with Trunks." "Okay where is he?" "Right here Gohan and I feel okay, since your here now." "Here eat this; it'll make you feel better. Now lets go get Froola!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Saiyin's Reborn

~~~Time Dimension~~~

"Rather foolish aren't they Croola?" "Yes father quite foolish. Once Froola is out of the way we can rule the universe without him." "Yes, but we mustn't forget without him we wouldn't be here right now." "Then lets go to the future sooner than he will. Much sooner." "How much sooner Croola?" "Three years after we left. Beware Froola cross me and you'll join the rest of the family in the next dimension." Then they took off towards present time and in three years conquer the planet. The sky has turned a deep orange red, to show that a new dawn begins. The age of Cruelness! While on the other half of the planet the sky is an icy blue, to show that a new dawn begins here as well. The age of Koldness!

~~~Age of Cruelness~~~ 

                It's been three years after Croola took over the north half of Earth. Pan is now Sixteen and Bra is Twenty-one. Chichi died during the take over because of the resistance. Bulma is still around, but in hiding. When Gohan, Goten, Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks arrived back, Vegeta and Goku looked like they aged two hundred years. You see when saiyin's are a hundred years there hair starts to gray. (Goku is technically 150 years old. Vegeta is technically 160 years old.) Because Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are half saiyin's they look like the 400 years old. Half-saiyin's age twice as fast as pure saiyin's. (Gohan is technically 130 years old, while Goten is technically 119 years old. While Trunks is technically 120 years old.) They each looked like they were ancient. Vegeta had grown a goatee mustache and Goku had just grown a beard. Gohan had a thicker and a little bit longer beard and mustache than Goku did. Goten just grew a mustache. Trunks took after his father and had grown a goatee mustache as well. (Traveling through time without a ship or protective suit, the time warp will age you extremely quickly.) They saw ruined cities across the wilderness. All that remained were villages and small towns. They walked into one and found that this was where the dragon keeper lived. "Hello is anyone here?" "Who is it? If you wish to use the Dragon Balls pay me thirty pieces of Silver." While they had found a bag full of silver they were confused. "We have silver come out with the dragon balls." "Okay I'm coming." It turned out to be Yamacha. "Yamacha is that you?" "How do you know my name?" "Its me Goku, do you remember me?" "Prove who you are!" "I was once known as Kakorot. You were once a bandit thief in the desert. When I traveled back through time I told you something. That I swore you to secrecy about." "Goku it is you. But you've changed, you look like you're over a 150 years old." "Technically I am Yamacha." "What do you want the Dragon Balls for?" "You'll see, Yamacha. Dragon, arise now!" The dragon, arouse from the Dragon Balls and waited. "Who disturbs my slumber? I will grant two wishes and two wishes only. What is your first wish?" I wish that all the saiyin's that were killed by Frieza and the two I defeated be brought back to this plain." "Uuuhhh, your wish as been granted. What is your final wish?" "I wish that they be brought here to Earth at this very area." "Uuuhhh, your wish as been granted. I will go now." When the dragon disappeared there was a whole group of saiyin's in front of them. "Where are we? How did we get here Bardock?" "I don't know how we got here." "I can tell you how you got here." "Who are you?" "Kill him, now!" "No! Kakorot is mine! Now back off or I'll kill you right here and now!" "Who are you then?" "I am Prince Vegeta!" "Prince Vegeta! Please forgive us your highness we didn't know." "Kakorot? Is it really you Kakorot?" "Who are you?" "I am Bardock father of Turles, Raditz, and Kakorot. Now who are you?" "Everyone except for Vegeta calls me Goku. He calls me Kakorot." "So it's you Kakorot. Where are your brothers?" "Dead." "How? Frieza must have killed them!" "No I killed them. I hit my head as a child. Raditz came to Earth to come and get me. Then he kidnapped my son as a child. So I had some help defeating him. Turles tried to plant the Tree of Might here on Earth. But I defeated him as well." "So you killed your brothers." "Turles I didn't even know was my brother. Raditz tried to kill me. They should be alive again and on Earth. So your my dad?" "Yes, now lets go kill Frieza!" "Frieza's dead, I killed him on Namek years ago." "Ha, more or likely Prince Vegeta killed him! Not you Kakorot, so there!" "No Kakorot killed Frieza not me." "But how, Kakorot is a 3rd class warrior." "When Frieza killed one of his Earth friends right in front of him, he snapped. He became the legendary Super Saiyin. Then I did years later. Then his half-breed son did. Then his son and mine did as well. But Kakorot's eldest son reached the 2nd level first. Then Kakorot and I did, our other sons also made it that far as well." "You'll forgive me Prince Vegeta if I don't believe that all, but you and your son made it to Super Saiyin." "You'll be forgiven Bardock. Show them Kakorot." "Okay Vegeta. Aaahhh!" Goku transformed into a Super Saiyin right in front of them. "So it's true that he can become a Super Saiyin. But what of level 2 or higher." "Watch and learn Bardock. Kakorot!" Then Goku transformed into a level 2 Super Saiyin. Then he transformed into a level 3 Super Saiyin. Then he decided to go for level 4, so he transformed into a level 4 Super Saiyin. "You see Kakorot has surpassed me by one level. I can only reach level 3." "Fine my son lives on and now who are my grandsons?" "I'm Gohan sir, the eldest son. So your my other grandfather." "Yes I'm your other grandfather. So, you're the eldest son. Your older than I thought." "Well traveling through time without a protective suit or ship will age you extremely quick, sir. I'm technically 130 years old. I consider myself only 28 though." "I see and you are?" "I'm Goten, sir. I'm technically 119 years old. I consider myself though only 17 though." "Interesting, why exactly were you time traveling?" "To help protect my father in the past." "You look like you could be an excellent saiyin warrior." "You'd have to discuss that with my mom. Even some of the strongest beings on Earth can't stand her when she's screaming." "I see, well Kakorot why did you wish us back to this physical plain?" "Because Frieza's relatives are here and we need all the help we can get." "Fine, but I suggest we go find King Vegeta first." "That will be no problem we just look for someone who looks like he's in charge, right?" "I guess you could put it that way. So tell me Prince Vegeta are any of my inventions being used now times?" "Bardock only four saiyins, excluding Turles survived the attack on Vegeta, Kakorot, Nappa, Raditz, and myself. I used one of them when I first fought Kakorot. The fake full moon invention proved quite nice. Until an Earthling with a death wish cut off my tail! Then Kakorot uses a spirit bomb on me. One of his Earth friends takes a sword to the back of my armor, nearly cutting through it all the way. Then Kakorot's eldest son looks at the fake moon and nearly crushes me. I was lucky to escape the first time I came to this planet." "Interesting that you could almost get defeated by a boy." "He was an Oozaru at the time!" "Yes, well when transformed like that your power level seems to get stronger." Where would your father be Prince Vegeta, any ideas?" "Just one, the highest point so he could see where he is." "Then lets go Vegeta. We don't want to have to keep looking for him all the time." So they flew into the air searching for King Vegeta. When they finally found King Vegeta, he was definitely trying to figure out where he was. When he saw the group of saiyins he came up to them and they stopped in mid-air. "Bardock where are we?" "We are on the planet called Earth, King Vegeta. Prince Vegeta was kind enough to tell us this." "Prince Vegeta, come forth now!" Then Vegeta came forth and King Vegeta just stared at him. "So, you are Prince Vegeta? How long have you been here?" "Many years father. Frieza is dead and now his relatives seek to claim this planet as there own." "So, what if they do." "Father this planets people have technology that can make you stronger than you ever dreamed of! They have training rooms that can go as high as 500x Earth's normal gravity!" "Interesting, then I guess this planet is worth sparing after all." "Fine, I suggest father that we split up into two groups. One for the 4th class warriors and up, also one for 5th class warriors and below." "No, all 3rd class warriors and below in one group and 2nd class and up in the other." "Fine." "Well seeya Vegeta." "Hold it right there! What did you just say to my son?" "Seeya Vegeta." "Who do you think you are?" "Goku Son, father of Gohan and Goten. Also known as Kakorot." "Kakorot a third class warrior. Addressing the Prince of saiyins, merely by his name!" "Yeah I've been doing that for years. Now get out of my face King Vegeta!" "You don't scare me third class warrior!" "Father I'd be careful what you say to Kakorot. He is far stronger than me." "Well I'm stronger than you so there! Kakorot prepare to see the next dimension." "I've been to the next dimension before, King Vegeta! Aaaaahhhhh!" With those words spoken, Goku transformed into a Super Saiyin. "How, you aren't of royal blood line!" "You don't have to be of the royal saiyin blood line to become a Super Saiyin. You have to be either a full blood saiyin or be of saiyin decedent, to become a Super Saiyin." "Well in the after life I became a Super Saiyin, so there!" "Well have you been to the level beyond a Super Saiyin?" "Yes, I have heard of it and can become a level 2 and a level 3!" "Fine then this calls for drastic measures. Aaaahhhh!" Goku transformed into a level 4 Super Saiyin. "What type of Saiyin are you?" "The same as you King Vegeta except this is the fourth level of Super Saiyin. I am the only one to achieve this level. Now I suggest you leave me alone!" "Men attack him!" "Why do they always choose the hard way?" "Trunks lets do it!" "Right!" So Trunks and Goten did the fusion dance and merged into Gotenks! "Get away from him now! Or I'll blast you back to the next dimension." "Who do you think you are?" "Easy a fusion between Goten and Trunks! Now leave him alone or I will send you to the next dimension again!" "Never! Attack him!" So Goku used the Instant Transmission technique to appear behind King Vegeta. "Kakorot the fusion ear rings!" "Right Vegeta." Goku and Vegeta each put on one of the earrings and they fused together to create Vegeto! "Who are you?" "Don't you recognize us King Vegeta. Vegeta and Kakorot, now you will leave Kakorot alone or face our wraith combined!" "Fine, just split back in two again. Its sickening to see that form." So Vegeto took off the earrings and they split back into two beings. With that King Vegeta split Goku's family off from the two groups. Goku's family was exiled from the two groups. They found Raditz and Turles fighting off other saiyins who were mad at them. They didn't even make an attempt to attack Goku. More or likely with the fact that he was in Super Saiyin 4 form. They found an under ground tunnel that led towards the area the androids were first found.

~~~Resistance Base~~~

                It's been six long miserable years fighting against Croola and his armies. Pan was the leader of the resistance fighters. Her father had disappeared six years ago and had never returned from his trip. She figured Croola had got him and killed him. Her Grandma was certainly killed during the take over. The alarms had sounded when she had just finished dressing. The alarms for an intruder alert had gone off. When she arrived, a group of warriors fighting off the resistance fighters easily. "I can't believe how easy this is Kakorot. These are supposed to be strong fighters." "You haven't seen me yet have you?" Then Pan transformed into a Super Saiyin and was knocking some sense into one of the warriors. "No one harms my brother without going through me." Then Turles joined the fight and was doing fairly well. Gohan watched the woman's fighting style, trying to find the style. Then he remembered where the style was from. "Stop Uncle Raditz and Uncle Turles stop fighting. She is a friend, don't harm her." "You know who she is?" "Yes, she is my daughter Pan." "Daddy is that you?" "Yes its me Pan. I know I look older than when you last saw me. But I can explain everything inside." "Fine come on in." When they arrived inside the base she got them something to drink. Then she sat down with them and waited. "Okay so spill it already Daddy." "Its like this we were on our way to the future from the past to stop Froola. When we were pulled out of the time warp here. We used the dragon balls to wish back the saiyin race. The two I called uncle are my father's brothers. The other one who doesn't look like he goes with us is my grandfather, your great grandfather and your great uncles. I look this old because I didn't have a protective suit or ship. This in turn sped up my aging process." "Okay so you were going to go take out Croola's brother and father. So you could possibly restore the time line. But you didn't know that Froola had a brother. Am I getting this right?" "Exactly, Pan, so what we'll do is go take out King Kolda. While Vegeta and his family and group take out Croola. Be careful when you go out there, because there's a group of low class saiyin's out there, which are ticked to hi heavens. By the way how's your mother doing?" "She didn't survive the takeover, neither did Grandma Chichi. Croola sent his guards to kill us I fought them off as long as I could, but one got passed and killed them. That's what triggered my transformation to Super Saiyin. I killed the one responsible along with the rest of them." "Videl and Mom are dead? Croola will pay for this." "You know dad during the take over one of Croola's wise men said, something about a prophecy. Um, I think it goes like this: Out through time, one who was young will now be ancient. A tragic loss he will have. When the moon is full and orange, a being will come for revenge. He will destroy all who oppose him and all who stand in his way. He will strike down his enemies with a weapon of great power. Then he shall be reborn of darkness and evil. Then a new age will begin, the age of Demons. The gates of Fire shall open and all those slain in the past shall be released. They will follow him as the armies of darkness and shall rule the world for twelve orange moons. Then he shall slay his army and be reborn once again of light and darkness. So says the wise men of Croola. It really scares me, dad, because, the a few parts have already happened. The one who was young and now ancient, the great loss he shall have. Plus, tonight is the night of the orange moon. I think it might be talking about one of you." "Well were you planning on attacking tonight?" "Yes, the orange moon is the night when Croola awaits the arrival of the dark one." "Then lets attack him anyway." "Fine, lets move out!" So they left for the attack on Croola's fortress.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Sacrifice

~~~Age of Cruelness~~~

When they arrived Croola's army greeted them. With Croola at the front, ah Gohan is it? Nice to meet you, you know I actually killed planned on killing you myself six years ago. But now I'll still have the pleasure of doing that." "You monster I'll destroy you for what you did!" So Gohan pulled out his Z Sword and ran head on striking down his enemies. Then finally doing battle with Croola. Croola was good with a sword, but not that good. Gohan saw an opportunity and struck Croola down with the Z Sword. Another piece of the prophecy had happened. Then winds of darkness encircled Gohan, the dark energy from them filling Gohan. When he appeared out of the winds Gohan was reborn as, the Demon Saiyin. That's when Bardock noticed Gohan and muttered the words Demon Saiyin. "Retreat, retreat now! It's a Demon Saiyin! Run for your life!" That's when the resistance noticed Gohan and ran for their lives. "That's right run for your pathetic lives. The age of Demons has begun."

~~~Age of Demons~~~

                "Huh what's going on?" "Come with me if you wish to be free. I have freed you from this prison. Now come or face my wraith!" "Who are you?" "You will find out if you come to Earth." "Fine lets go, it beats being stuck here." So they left and when they came to Earth the skies were black and orange. "Good you have come. I will reveal myself at the Temple of Demons." So they went to the Temple of Demons and found Gohan sitting on a very evil looking throne. "Who are you? Tell us now or else we'll destroy you." "You're in no way able to make threats Cell! Especially since I defeated you before!" "Gohan it can't be. You weren't evil, you hated me!" "True, but times change Cell. I know who you all are. I have a proposition for all of you, now listen carefully. The Four strongest of all of you will be my Generals and you will each have command of an entire army. We shall rule Earth and no one will stand in our way! If you choose to deny then I'll be forced to kill you! Do you accept or deny?" "We accept you offer and will serve you well, sir." "Good now ready your armies Cell, Frieza, Majin Buu, and Coola! You attack King Kolda right away! Now King Kold, Captain Ginyu, Android 19, Android 20, Berter, Racoome, Jace, Guldo, you will stay here and make sure no one enters my Temple, now go!"

~~~Resistance Base/ Age of Demons/ Time Dimension~~~

 "Great Grandpa tell me what a Demon Saiyin is?" "A Demon Saiyin is a saiyin or saiyin descendent turned evil. If he or she is taken to the edge of there sanity, they will be consumed by evil. Dark winds with dark energy in them will surround the being. Filling him or her with evil and darkness. Their hair if not in Super Saiyin form will stay black. But if they are in Super Saiyin form when this happens, their hair will be reddish black and reddish gold color. Their eyes will turn reddish green, outlined by a reddish-black on the outside. Their voice will start to sound, like they were two separate beings in one. Though he will only be one being. After about twelve or thirteen orange moons he will begin to revert back to normal, unless he has a power-up point." "Then what would happen if he had a power up point?" "He could stay has a Demon Saiyin until he is either killed or until he dies. If we could fix history we could make it to where he never became a Demon Saiyin." "The only way to really do that is by altering their history!" "Exactly, no wonder I was known as an average fighter, but a brilliant scientist." "Then lets capture Frieza!" "How he's dead!" "The gates of Fire, are what kept Frieza and the others in prison on the, Infinite World of Losers. We'll need to capture and Frieza force him to talk." "No need for that monkey girl. I didn't like taking orders from him anyway. But I'll compromise with you, if I'm set free from that dreadful prison." "Fat chance Frieza, I defeated you once and I'll do it again. Now talk or you will be going back there right now!" "I don't think so, monkey boy." That's when Frieza turned around and was staring face to face with Goku. "You had trouble beating me last time. What makes you think this will be any different?" "I'm much stronger than I was then, Frieza and I know you can't stand up to me now. So, I'll meet you in the next dimension someday! Ha!" With that blast Frieza was dead and his corpse disintegrated right away. I know where the temple is, Gohan as used the temples power to its peak. He is nearly immortal now. Pan, I'm sorry, but Gohan must die tonight! I can't do it though and neither can Gogeta, but Vegeto can! Vegeta now!" Goku and Vegeta each put one of the fusion earrings on and Vegeto was back. Then Vegeto took off towards the temple, to do battle with Gohan! Gotenks followed in pursuit, to help if he could. When Vegeto arrived Gohan stood up and attacked Gotenks knocking him down with one blow. "No! Gohan you have pushed me to the limits of my hope for you. You are now completely a Demon Saiyin now! You hurt Gotenks who is half of your brother. So now it is time to unlock our powers to the max. Earth will be destroyed in doing so!" "Well then I guess you didn't realize that I went into the future and used the Dragon Balls to wish that Earth could within stand our powers combined up to 30x our maximum power." "Gohan I will meet you in the next dimension some day. Ka-me, ha-me, ha-me, ha-me, ha-me, ha!" The blast went straight at Gohan who let it hit him thinking he could with stand it. But he couldn't with stand the blast. "No, how can this be? I was immortal! I can not die..." "Pan I hope that someday you can forgive me for this. I will now make what was changed the way it was before it was changed. I will go to the center of the time warp and sacrifice myself to fix history. Good-bye Pan. Till the day we meet in the after life. King Yahma, please allow us to keep our bodies and protect the after life from Gohan's evil." So Vegeto left and went through time to find the time warp on the cosmic threads. "Time warp here our cry, let what has been changed restore itself. Our sacrifice will be the payment for the time line to be normal again. Let this be done and you may do what ever you wish with us. Let it be restored!" Then a giant being, appeared through the vortex in the center of the room. "You will be guardians of time and the timeline will be fixed you will no longer be known as Vegeto. You are now Vegata and you will be known as Gokuno. Your appearance will be altered and you Vegata will be the fusion of Vegeto, now known as Vegato. Your appearance will also be altered Gokuno and you will be the fusion of Gogeta, now known as Gogata. You will be the guardians of time and space. You will protect the time line of the past Vegato and you will protect the time line of the future Gokuno. I will watch over you always, for all eternity. Your true selves will exist. The time line as been restored."


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

~~~Time Palace/ Gokuno's P.O.V./ Vegato's P.O.V.~~~

                `Era 2000: Son Goku's Time.   Ever since I gave up my freedom to restore the timeline, I have resided her in the Time Palace, as the Guardian of the Future.  It has been nearly ten thousand years and yet I age ten times as slower I normally would.  When I ventured into the Time Palace and gave my freedom up, I have been around since the first days of man.  I saw my own races birth, uprising, destruction, and rebirth.  They now live in peace with the rest of the universe and don't bother Earth or the neighboring planets and moons.  I on the other hand have patched holes in the timeline of the future.  My master, the Guardian of the Cosmic Gate, is the only one who can wipe me from existence.  His name I no not, but his destiny I do know.  He is to guard the gate until he chooses an heir to his throne.  My counter part Vegato, is the Guardian of the Past.  Our fused counter parts help us make sure nothing we repair effects the present time.  Now I sense a new threat arising, one that threatens the Time Palace as well as the time streams.  Now I must check on the time stream to the future and in the future. ´

                `Era: 2000 Briefs Vegeta's Time.  Ever since I gave up my freedom to restore the timeline, I have resided her in the Time Palace, as the Guardian of the Past.  It has been nearly ten thousand years and yet I age ten times as slower I normally would.  When I ventured into the Time Palace and gave my freedom up, I have been around since the first days of man.  I saw my own races birth, uprising, destruction, and rebirth.  They now live in peace with the rest of the universe and don't bother Earth or the neighboring planets and moons.  I on the other hand have patched holes in the timeline of the future.  My master, the Guardian of the Cosmic Gate, is the only one who can wipe me from existence.  His name I no not, but his destiny I do know.  He is to guard the gate until he chooses an heir to his throne.  My counter part Gokuno, is the Guardian of the Future.  Our fused counter parts help us make sure nothing we repair effects the present time.  Now I sense a new threat arising, one that threatens the Time Palace as well as the time streams.  Now I must check on the time stream to the past and in the past. ´

***~~~Time is but a mystery, its secrets unknown.  The Cosmic Threads of time and space hold the greatest of secrets, its mystery one to never be solved.  Disruptions cause time to change and what once was peace may turn to war, and what was once war may turn to peace or they may fade out of existence. ~~~***


End file.
